


Green Flash

by BaredWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottoming from the Top, Dom Benny, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pirates, Rimming, Sub Dean, Top Benny Lafitte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaredWolf/pseuds/BaredWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The work of running the <i>Impala</i> had kept Captain Dean Winchester busy for too long. He needed relief, and he knew where to find it: in the capable hands and body of his helmsman, Benny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Flash

**Author's Note:**

> The green flash is a very real phenomenon, and it's worth trying to see if you ever have the chance. Here's the [wikipedia page](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Green_flash) on the topic.

The _Impala_ had been at sea for a week, and Captain Dean Winchester was slowly losing his mind. 

At least that was what it felt like, standing on the Impala's stern deck watching his helmsman Benny steer his ship. The way his thick fingered hands guided her wheel with gentle firmness, never too much, his eyes fixed on the horizon where the sun was slowly setting. 

"If I tell you something, do you promise not to laugh?" Benny asked. Dean was startled from his reflections, shifting his posture slightly as Benny spoke to him. 

"Depends what it is," he replied with a small smile. He didn't have a reputation for friendliness among his crew, though he was far from cruel. They knew he demanded the kind of focused hard work he himself put into their jobs, and as long as that happened everyone got along just fine. But Benny seemed to have a way of drawing out his softer side. Dean wondered again if that was why he had brought the man onto his crew almost a year ago. Benny chuckled softly.

"Fair enough, Cap'n. Well, what I was going to tell you, and you go on ahead and laugh if you need to, is that in all my years sailing these waters I've never seen a green flash." Dean raised an amused eyebrow, but Benny was serious. "I'm not convinced it isn't a myth passed on by folks too scared to admit that they're the one too wet behind the ears to have seen it. And after a while, the lie just sticks around." 

Dean shook his head. "I've seen my fair share of green flashes, and that's the truth." Benny regarded him skeptically. "God's honest," Dean insisted. "The weather tonight looks pretty good for seeing one." It was only a few minutes until sunset and a scant few wispy scraps of cloud hung in the sky. "We'll watch together." Benny nodded. Dean went back to observing his skilled hands guiding them through the calm seas, thinking ahead to later tonight. 

It had been a quiet day on board the _Impala_ , one of the days they spent traveling between jobs, no one chasing them and fair weather and favorable winds making the going easy. It was some of the first ease they'd had recently, a string of less than legitimate operations and a week ducking a suspicious navy officer finally ended. It would be another three days until they got to port, and the skies looked as if their luck might just hold out until they arrived. 

The sun sank lower over the horizon, just a few fingers width peering over the edge of the earth. It seemed to speed its descent as it neared the edge of the water, as if it knew that rest was waiting just on the other side of the world. 

"Watch," Dean murmured to Benny, as the last sliver of the sun disappeared below the horizon. An oblong patch of vibrant green light appeared just above the horizon for a fleeting second. Then it was gone, so surreally bright in memory that it almost seemed imaginary, like an afterimage rather than reality. 

"Well shit, brother," Benny drawled. He looked at Dean. "You weren't lying at all." Dean smiled. 

* * *

As the orange glow of the sunset faded, the crew of the _Impala_ continued their work in the dwindling light, preparing the ship for the night. Dean had duties to attend to, people to talk to, so he left Benny at the _Impala_ 's helm. It had fallen fully dark before Dean returned to Benny's post just as Chuck arrived to relieve him. 

"All good, Benny?" Chuck asked as he approached. The moon was bright tonight, fat and full enough in the clear sky that they had not lit the ship's lanterns. Although Chuck had none of Benny's steady ease, he guided the Impala in his own capable way. Benny nodded.

"All is well, brother," he replied, passing control of the helm to Chuck. "Have a good night," he said, making his way towards where Dean was standing. "Everything okay, Cap'n?" he asked. Dean nodded. 

"I was wondering if you might join me for a drink," Dean asked. There was a resolution for his madness, and he had been forced to wait until tonight to seek it in Benny. "Celebrate your initiation into the club." Benny smiled, white teeth flashing in the thin moonlight. 

"I'd like that," he replied. He followed Dean down the stairs and into the ship. Yellow light spilled from lanterns to guide their way. The raucous noise of the rest of the crew celebrating another day survived rose from deeper within the ship. Dean smiled to himself. Often, he would join the rest of the crew on nights like this, let command and hierarchy fade into the bottom of tankards of rum and blow off a little steam with his men. As the evening's debauchery devolved in lustier directions, he occasionally took part as well. But tonight he already knew what he wanted. Luckily for him, Benny did too. 

"I figured we'd celebrate in my quarters," he suggested, "since we'll actually be able to hear each other talk that way." Benny laughed. 

"That sounds like a good plan," he said, although it wasn't exactly _words_ he wanted to hear coming from Dean's mouth. 

It wasn't the first time they had done this, far from it in fact. But the luster of their lust never seemed to tarnish no matter how long it had been. With the less than legitimate jobs they had been running recently coupled with some time in dry dock and rough weather, it had been over a month. Dean opened the door to his cabin, stumbling as Benny grabbed him from behind. No lamps had been lit in the room, but the bright moonlight was reflecting off the water and streaming in through the broad bay of windows that spanned the aft wall of the cabin, providing enough light for their purpose. The door swung shut.

"Lock it," Dean chided. It wasn't likely anyone would come barging in, and it wasn't as if the crew didn't already know…but they didn't know the details, and he liked his privacy, still. Benny smacked Dean on the ass before turning around and locking the door. 

"It's been too long, brother," Benny said, pulling Dean into a tight embrace and nuzzling his bearded face against Dean's neck. This was another place that rank disappeared, when he and Benny were like this.

"Fucker, that tickles," Dean grumbled, tugging at Benny's head until he lifted his face and let Dean kiss him. "You want that drink?" he asked, gasping for air and already half hard where he was pressed against Benny. He could feel Benny's responding hardness like a hot brand against his thigh. 

"Figure we might work up a little thirst first," Benny suggested, and goddamn but he always had the best ideas. 

"Works for me," Dean answered, kissing Benny again. 

Benny pressed him backwards until Dean collided with his desk, the heavy, dark wooden behemoth that dominated half of his cabin. Not the bed this time, then. Benny tugged at the shoulders of Dean's coat, trying to wrestle it off of him and in the process trapping his arms in the tangled fabric. 

"Lemme help you with that," Dean laughed, shrugging out of his coat as Benny discarded his own. Then he was tugging at Benny's shirt where it was tucked into his trousers, loosing it from its confines and pulling it over Benny's head. He kissed him again, lingering and sweet as his hands cupped Benny's face, because he realized how he had missed this, had missed Benny and the urgency that always seemed to permeate their encounters. He could feel Benny smiling against his lips. 

Benny tugged at his shirt, managing to lift it over Dean's chest before he leaned forward to lick at his nipples, leaving Dean to discard the garment while his knees turned to wet sand. Benny pressed him against the desk again, pinning him and keeping Dean from collapsing to the floor as he scraped his teeth lightly over the sensitive flesh. 

"Toppy bastard," Dean complained, drawing a rumbling laugh from Benny. Benny reached behind Dean, brushing aside a stray protractor and clearing space on the desk for Dean. Dean lifted himself up so his butt was perched on the edge of the desk, laying back as Benny pressed his hand against his chest. 

"Yeah, you hate this, don't you," Benny teased, unlacing Dean's pants. Dean's hips jerked up as Benny palmed him, his cock already hard and straining against its fabric confines. 

"Yes," Dean gasped.

"Yes you hate it?" Benny asked. "Well, then I suppose I ought to stop." He withdrew his hands, eyes playful as he took a step backwards. 

"No!" Dean objected, sitting up enough to meet Benny's eyes. "You ass, _yes_ , keep doing that." 

"Is that an order," Benny asked, leaning forward to growl in Dean's ear as he scraped a nail over Dean's nipple. 

"Fuck. Only if it has to be," Dean gasped, surging up to capture Benny's lips in a hungry kiss. He didn't give the orders here, never gave the orders here, and Benny knew that was part of what Dean loved about their time together. 

Benny finished fumbling with Dean's pants, finally, tugging them down over Dean's ass and leaving them around his thighs. He pulled back, smiling at Dean, before licking at one of his nipples again while he stroked a hand lazily up and down Dean's thigh. "Fuck," Dean sighed, thunking his head on the desk. 

"You want something?" Benny asked, the words muffled against Dean's skin. "Better ask for it, chère, otherwise how am I supposed to know?" Dean gave an annoyed roll of his hips, the head of his dick poking Benny in the stomach and drawing a laugh that reverberated through his chest. 

"Suck me," he gasped, as Benny trailed his thumbs through the coarse hairs at the base of his dick. 

"Not if you don't ask me nice," Benny answered, biting gently on one of Dean's nipples. 

"Fuck. _Please_ ," Dean grit out. Benny hummed pleasedly before sliding down to kneel in front of Dean, tugging him so his hips tipped off the edge of the desk. He gave little kitten licks along Dean's length, too soft and gentle to do anything but drive Dean mad, and Dean was sure that Benny's ability to be infuriatingly gentle would drive him out of his mind. Benny continued with teasing sucks as he slicked him up, a swirl of his tongue around the head of Dean's cock and Dean had to grip the edge of the desk to keep himself from grabbing Benny's head and telling him to get on with it. Because he knew if he did, Benny would stop, but if he was patient the reward was _so_ very worth the wait. 

High-pitched little whines reached his ears and Dean realized that was his own voice, desperate and pleading as Benny tormented him. Big hands squeezed his thighs as Benny took the head of his cock into his mouth, swallowing Dean down in one go and Dean groaned loud enough that there was no way that anyone who cared to listen didn't know exactly what they were doing in here by now. But Dean couldn't bring himself to care, not when the head of his cock was nestled against the back of Benny's throat as Benny swallowed around him, the muscles fluttering and then the son of a bitch started humming, the vibrations singing through Dean's entire body. Dean recognized the shanty but for the life of him could not call the words to mind. 

Benny's hands on his hips held him tightly, not letting him move and roll his hips and fuck into that delicious vibration like he longed to but it was so sweet and so good that Dean thought it didn't really matter anyways. Benny had to pause occasionally for air, but by the third verse Dean was nearly shaking with the effort of holding himself back from coming.

Benny pulled off finally, sucking and swirling his tongue as he came up for air, eyes meeting Dean's. Dean realized that if Benny already looked this fucked out, pupils blown wide, skin flushed, hair mussed from where Dean had forgotten his self control and grabbed Benny's head, Dean must look twice as desperate.  For a moment, they watched each other, breathing deeply. 

"Turn over," Benny said, relinquishing his bruising grip on Dean's hips. 

"Fuck, man, lemme get my boots off," Dean gasped, toeing the offending footwear off clumsily as he held on to the desk for support. His muscles kept giving out on him, barely able to support his weight. Benny smiled when he had removed his boots, grabbing Dean's trousers and yanking them the rest of the way off. Dean realized that Benny was still half clothed, but then Benny was manhandling him to turn around, pressing his chest and face against the smooth surface of his desk and kneeing his legs open wider. Dean felt a hot breath ghost over his hole and he groaned loudly. 

Benny was always relentless when he licked Dean, preferring to use his tongue to slick and open him before he let Dean pull out the little bottle of oil he kept stashed in a drawer and fuck himself back on two or three of Benny's fingers. Because Dean always gave himself over to this in a way that he rarely lost himself in anything else they did: he finally let everything go, curses and moans escaping his lips as Benny licked into him. 

Dean was shaking by the time Benny was satisfied, his ass cheeks pink from Benny's beard scraping against them. 

"Where is it?" he asked, leaning up over Dean to press kisses against the freckles that decorated his shoulders. How was it that every inch of this man was heart-stoppingly beautiful? 

"Gerroff me and I'll grab it," Dean grunted, but his body was lax beneath Benny's as Benny slid his cock against Dean's slick crack. Dean pressed back into him as Benny thrust lazily a few times. Reluctantly, Benny let Dean up and Dean clambered a little further over the desk, dick swaying heavily between his legs. 

"Careful, dumb ass, you'll fall off and smack your head," Benny cautioned as Dean ducked over the far side of the desk, knees on its surface and ass waving enticingly in front of his face. Dean laughed as he opened one of the drawers, extracting the familiar bottle along with a clean rag. He passed them to Benny as he planted his feet safely back on the floor, smirking over his shoulder and wiggling his ass at Benny. 

Dean hissed as Benny let the cool oil drizzle over his sensitized hole before sliding a finger through the mess, pressing gently into Dean. Benny loved fingering him open when he was like this: already easy and receptive to the intrusion, welcoming Benny's fingers like this was what his body had been made to do. Dean groaned and pressed backwards, taking Benny's finger all they way inside himself. He sighed as Benny gently withdrew his finger. 

Benny added more oil, working Dean up to two fingers, then adding a third simply because he could and because it reduced Dean to an incoherent mess. His own arousal had been growing more urgent all the while but he had studiously ignored it in favor of drawing every desperate sound he could manage from Dean's mouth. Now, though, with three fingers pressed deeply inside Dean and crooking to draw those helpless whimpers he loved so much, he fumbled at his own pants, trying to undo them one-handedly. 

"You good?" he asked, gently pulling his fingers out of Dean and wiping them on the rag: he was going to need both hands to get his pants off or they would be here until next week. 

"Get inside me already," Dean panted, hips rolling against the empty air as his cock leaked. Benny paused in his fumbling to smack Dean on the ass for being a brat, but it just made Dean cant his hips and groan. 

Benny only managed to get his pants down around his knees, the rest of his legs still trapped by his boots, but it was good enough. He slicked himself with a bit more of the oil before pressing the head of his cock against the puffy rim of Dean's hole, the heat and pressure already a sweet relief to the ache that was consuming him. He pressed in, both of them groaning as the fat head of his dick finally slipped past Dean's rim. He slid in slowly, pressing in and in and Dean shuddered beneath him. 

"How the hell are you so _thick_ ," he muttered, reaching a hand behind himself to grab at Benny's thigh, trying to pull him inside himself faster. Benny grabbed his hand and bent Dean's arm, pinning his arm against his lower back. Dean exhaled a punched-out breath: he loved when Benny pinned him like this, always screamed louder and came harder and never complained about the finger-shaped bruises afterwards. Benny pressed his other hand against Dean's shoulder, holding him firmly against the surface of the desk. 

Finally he bottomed out, stilling and giving Dean a chance to adjust. Their panting breaths were harsh in the quiet air of the cabin. Benny felt a bead of sweat trace down his chest, running to where he and Dean were joined. 

Then Dean groaned and shifted his hips and the moment of stillness was broken. They were off,  hard and desperate, Benny pounding into him and pressing Dean harder against the surface of his desk. Benny could feel when Dean started to get close, the way his thighs clenched and trembled, the gasping moans that flowed freely from Dean's mouth mixed with Benny's name. 

Benny shifted the angle just slightly, so he was rubbing hard against Dean's prostate instead of brushing along it and that was it, Dean came undone without a hand on him, shooting hot whiteness against the dark polished wood of his desk. He shouted as he came, tendons in his neck straining, muscles tensing and milking at Benny's cock and how the hell could anyone hold out against that. Benny felt the heat in his bones liquefy and pulse out though his dick, buried deeply inside of Dean. 

He leaned forward, resting his head between Dean's shoulder blades as they both shuddered through the aftershocks. 

"Fuck," Dean whispered a minute later, as his breath returned. Benny let go of his arm, gently helping Dean straighten it. He slipped out of Dean, softening. 

"Stay there," he growled, stroking a gentle hand up and down Dean's spine as he watched his come begin to leak out of Dean's hole. Dean groaned again as he felt the heat of the liquid trail down the back of his thigh, his cock giving a futile twitch. 

"So good," Benny murmured. He walked across the room, retrieving the pitcher and basin from near the bed. He wet the towel that Dean had looped through the pitcher's handle and gently cleaned the both of them. Dean had closed his eyes, forehead resting on the desk, half-asleep already as Benny finished. "C'mere, sleepy."

"'m not sleepy, you're…sleepy," Dean mumbled, leaning into Benny as Benny guided him over to his bed. 

"Drink," Benny said, handing Dean a cup of water. He finished the rest of it off after Dean took a few tired sips. Once Benny had managed to wrangle the two of them under the covers, Dean curled close to him, wrapping an arm and a leg around Benny. Benny had almost forgotten what a cuddler Dean was when he was sated like this, although he would deny it in the morning. He stroked a hand through Dean's hair until he felt his breathing even out and then he didn't remember anything else. 

* * *

The moon was still bright a few hours later when they woke, awareness dawning gradually as they traded sleepy kisses. Dean didn't quite remember getting into bed earlier, but was pleased to realize that they were both naked under the blankets. He felt the twitch of Benny's cock against his hip as he hardened slowly. Gently, he rolled them so Benny was beneath him. 

Benny was warm, his hands sliding lazily over Dean's skin. He groaned in to Dean's mouth as Dean reached down between them, stroking him to full hardness. He could feel Dean's smile against his mouth as he became fully hard, the pleased nibbles of Dean's teeth against his bottom lip. 

Dean shifted so that he was straddling Benny, the blankets sliding down off their bodies as he moved. They didn't need them now, though; even though the air had grown cool in the cabin during the night, their bodies were warm together. Dean pressed his lips to Benny's as he leaned forward and took a hold of him, lining Benny up with his entrance and then bearing down. He let his weight press Benny inside of him, slowly sliding down his length as he sat up straight, back arching. Dean was still slick and open from their earlier encounter, almost sore but he groaned a little at how good it felt to have Benny filling him back up. 

"You're fuckin' insatiable," Benny mumbled, hands stroking over Dean's chest as Dean sank fully onto his cock. His own dick bobbed lightly in front of him. 

"Only because you're so damn irresistible," Dean sighed. He rolled his hips a few times, feeling Benny seated deep inside of him, before he began to ride his dick. Benny grunted, closing his eyes and pressing his head back into the pillow, as his hands grabbed at Dean's hips trying to steady him as he established a rhythm. He opened his eyes quickly, though, because Dean was putting on a show and Benny was absolutely not going to miss it. 

Dean had his head tipped back, throat long and exposed in the moonlight. His hands gripped Benny's forearms tightly, the muscles in his chest and arms standing out as he held on. His cock was flushed and leaking a little: the man had the self-control of a saint in these situations, Benny thought ironically, able to hold off touching himself for so long it never failed to astound Benny. He did even better when Benny told him he wasn't allowed to touch, although Dean liked that enough that sometimes he didn't need a hand at all. And then he was remembering earlier, Dean bent over his desk, groaning Benny's name as he came untouched, and Benny was damned glad that this wasn't their first round tonight or he would have finished before he really had a chance to enjoy the show that Dean was putting on for him. 

Dean's body moved in sinuous waves as he rode Benny, muscles clenching and releasing with each slide. He let go of Benny's hands when Benny shifted them, letting Benny run his hands up Dean's chest again, tweaking a nipple and drawing a gasp. Dean leaned forward over him, bracing his hands by Benny's shoulders. Benny's hand continued its upward trajectory, grazing over Dean's throat to come up to his mouth. He traced his fingers over Dean's parted lips, still soft and damp from their kisses. Dean's tongue darted out to lick at the pad of his fingertip and Benny groaned as he pressed his finger into Dean's mouth. Dean sucked at it eagerly, swirling his tongue around the digit and moaning as he began to ride Benny harder. 

Benny pressed a second finger against Dean's lips, and Dean opened for him, soaking both fingers as he sucked hard. Benny's breathing was harsh and ragged even though he was barely moving at all, just rolling a little in time with Dean's thrusts. He pulled his fingers out of Dean's mouth with a wet pop and Dean gave a dissatisfied grumble at the loss. Benny chuckled in spite of himself. He offered his palm up to Dean's mouth. 

"Lick," he said, and Dean laved at his palm, getting it dripping wet with flat strokes of his tongue. "Good," Benny murmured, feeling Dean shiver at the word. He wrapped his soaked hand around Dean's cock, causing Dean's hips to stutter as he groaned so deeply that the sound came out as a half-growl. 

"Fuck, Benny," he grit out. Dean leaned back, bracing his hands on Benny's thighs as he tipped his head back again, rolling his hips so that each stroke pressed him down onto Benny and then up into Benny's fist. His thighs tensed and Benny could feel him start to tremble as his orgasam neared. 

"Come for me, Dean," he growled, swiping his thumb over the head of Dean's slick cock. Dean shuddered at his words and then his body curled forward and goosebumps covered his skin as he started to come, shooting hot over Benny's fist to land on his chest. "So good," Benny said, stroking Dean as his dick continued to twitch. Once Dean was finished, muscles going lax as he panted, he let go of Dean's cock and gripped his hips. Dean braced himself again, head lolling, letting Benny pound up into him hard and then Benny was coming, grunting softly as the world faded to background noise and he came inside Dean for the second time that night. Dean was wobbly when Benny helped him off of his lap, pulling him close as they both came down together. 

"You think maybe round three later?" Dean asked, his voice still breathless but teasing. Benny laughed against his skin. 

"When have I ever been able to say no to you?" But the rocking of the ship soon lulled the two of them to sleep, and when they woke again the first rays of the sunrise were streaming in the windows. 


End file.
